It Takes Someone Special
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: The pack has officially deemed Stiles 'Pack Mom,' but poor Stiles thinks it's all just one big joke. And unfortunately for the pack, they take it all one step too far on Mother's Day and Stiles' reaction is nowhere near what they had hoped it would be.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~It Takes Someone Special~

A Teen Wolf Story

* * *

 **Title:** It Takes Someone Special

 **Words:** 4,081

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), major angst, major fluff, non-existent humor, major hurt/comfort

 **Pairings:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski; Mentioned Scott McCall/Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore/Danny Mahealani, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

 **Summary:** The pack has officially deemed Stiles 'Pack Mom,' but poor Stiles thinks it's all just one big joke. And unfortunately for the pack, they take it all one step too far on Mother's Day and Stiles' reaction is nowhere _near_ what they had hoped it would be.

 **A/N:** (Written at 5:30 A.M) I… _fuck_ it. I can't sleep and this is an idea I thought I would _never_ write. At all. Ever. Along with any other Sterek idea I get. *scowls* Seriously Amber, I hope you understand what exactly all this means- you _owe_ me. (Preferably, your soul, but as your best friend, I can't exactly ask for that, now can I? *huffs*)

-0-

The first time it happened, Stiles nearly had a panic attack- he hadn't been expecting it, to be honest, and never would have, except… he should have expected it. But he didn't. At all.

Okay getting off track.

The first time it happened, right… was when Stiles had stayed over at the Hale pack home, each of the pack members- including Allison, somehow, and Lydia and Danny- having slept over for their semi-weekly pack sleepover. Not that Stiles was complaining, because that gave him a chance to hang out with everyone in the pack the night these took place, _and_ it gave him an excuse to cuddle up to Derek during the 'puppy pile' Stiles had called it, during movie time before, inevitably, each of the pack fell asleep right there on the floor.

When Derek and Stiles- though just _barely_ \- had been the only ones left awake, Derek had taken Stiles up to _their_ room- because it _was_ their room, since he was Derek's mate, even though the wolf didn't think he _knew_ about the exact term for what exactly they were. As far as Derek knew, he thought Stiles thought that they were just really special boyfriends.

Stiles was content to keep it that way, for now, because no doubt, if Derek knew, he'd freak out and try to come up with some bullshit excuse that-

Right… off track again.

The next morning, when Stiles woke up, somehow _before_ the alarm he set on his phone, he knew the exact reason why- when he jerked upward, eyes snapping wide open when he saw that it was _Isaac_ of all wolves that had pounced on their bed, miraculously not startling Derek enough that the Alpha, though definitely _awake_ didn't outright attack him.

"W-what? Isaac?" Stiles relaxed then and sighed, bringing a hand up to rub the sleep from his eyes and Isaac grinned at him.

"Come on Mom! Everyone's waiting for breakfast!" And Stiles had just… _froze_ , because _what_?

"What?" Stiles choked out the word, stiff and tense, his heartbeat skyrocketing and in a house full of werewolves, that was always a surefire way to-

Isaac whined and suddenly Stiles was the victim of the most pathetic- but _effective_ \- puppy eyes ever, but he couldn't even focus on that, his vision blurring at the edges, "M-mom? What's wrong?" Isaac asked before jumping in fright when Derek growled at him, sitting up and pulling Stiles against his chest.

" _Out_." Derek snapped, eyes flashing and Stiles didn't need werewolf super hearing to know that, in a matter of minutes, everyone had gone from- apparently- waiting in the living room and kitchen, to leaving the house entirely.

Stiles didn't realize until several minutes later that he actually _did_ have a panic attack- because Isaac just called him _'Mom'_ and that… that was _not_ okay.

But after realizing that, he quickly felt the guilt set in, knowing that because of him, their pack plans for the day had been ruined, so Stiles made it up to the pups- Allison and Lydia included- by making them all their favorite dishes for dinner and several batches of sugar cookies and a cherry pie- for Isaac specifically.

No one mentioned it after that, but it was obvious the tension was still there.

The second time it happened, it was a week after the first time, and he was sitting on the porch with Allison, Lydia, and Danny, watching as Derek trained the pups- Scott and Jackson, too- by wrestling with them in the mud- because it had rained last night and it was obvious to Stiles that everyone- save him, Allison, and Lydia- were going to need baths. Luckily the Hale home had running water again, since Derek had remodeled it a few months back.

Stiles had only got up for a _minute_ , to get Lydia and Allison another refill of iced tea, but when he came back out, Erica and Jackson were at each other's throats and Derek was currently busy yelling at Scott and Boyd for something Stiles didn't care to discern. His only main concern was the fact that Erica was now clawing into Jackson and that? That right there will not do. At all.

"Erica!" Stiles snapped, voice loud and dark, and almost immediately Erica froze, eyes wide as she snapped her head over to where Stiles stood, his arms now crossed. But that only gave Jackson an opportunity for payback, which was not something that Stiles was going to allow. "Jackson, damn it! I swear to God if either of you take another swipe at each other, I will drag your asses away myself and sit you in the fucking corner!"

At this point, he even had _Derek's_ attention, as Scott and Danny gaped at him, Isaac whimpering a few feet from where Derek stood and his mate staring at him in slight shock.

Erica whined and tore herself away from Jackson in a heartbeat and Jackson huffed, standing up and staring- _glaring_ \- at the ground at his feet. "Now apologize." Stiles tilted his head up and Jackson immediately started to protest.

"B-but it was _her_ fault!" he scowled and Stiles raised an eyebrow, shutting him up and he scowled some more before finally huffing out a sharp breath. "Yes _Mom_ ," he grumbled and Stiles flinched, but kept his reaction mostly to himself- hard to do surrounded by werewolves- and listened as both Jackson and Erica apologized to each other.

Taking in a shaky breath, Stiles nodded sharply and turned, heading into the house and making his way towards his and Derek's room, hoping to hide himself away after what just happened.

"Stiles…?" Derek frowned when he entered the room a minute later and Stiles clenched his hand to keep the trembling at bay, but he couldn't keep his voice from shaking.

"D-Derek…" he choked out and almost immediately Derek was at his side, tugging him against him in a heartbeat, burying his face against Stiles neck and he listened to the human's trembling breath and stuttering heartbeat. Derek stayed quiet as he held onto Stiles, knowing that if he did, eventually Stiles would take. And he was right- "I-I don't know w-why… I-I can't… t-they just… _Fuck_ , Derek, it's not _fair_ …" he clutched tightly at Derek's shirt and tried his hardest to stifle his sobs, but he couldn't help it.

"Stiles…?" Derek frowned, speaking so quietly, that he wasn't sure Stiles heard him when the nineteen year old didn't respond right away.

"T-they keep calling me their _mom_ …" Stiles bit out, eyes closed tightly and suddenly Derek understood and he sighed, turning them around so he could settle against their bed with Stiles clutched tightly to his chest.

"I can make them stop," Derek rumbled in offer, but Stiles just snorted, nuzzling into Derek's chest and he sighed as he started to, finally, relax.

"It's not like… it _means_ anything, anyway…" Stiles finally muttered and Derek frowned, unsure how to respond to that without making the situation worse, so he nodded and kept quiet. And he did what he did best- offered comfort and love to his mate.

The third time it happened, Stiles finally tried to take it like how he thought it was- a joke. Though he didn't know how anyone in the pack could find it humorous unless they got off on his emotional pain from the term of endearment.

"Come on Mom!" Erica grinned at him from over her shoulder and Stiles swallowed hard before forcing himself to laugh, carrying the large bowl of popcorn into the living room, though the sound was dry and harsh.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny," Stiles said, ignoring the sharp looks of confusion and the small whimper from Isaac. He didn't understand, but he didn't care either, not when it was pack night and the movie they were about to watch was one Derek had never seen before- the Matrix. A classic that Stiles just _knew_ Derek would love. "Now quiet down so we can start the movie," he said, smiling a little in pride when immediately everyone quieted down just as Stiles pressed play on the remote.

When the movie was over and everyone was sleeping- with Isaac and Scott cuddled together on the couch, Erica and Boyd on the floor, Jackson and Danny in the other chair- the one Stiles and Derek weren't sitting on- and Lydia and Allison cuddled together on the other end of the couch- Stiles and Derek decided to call it a night as well.

Just as they were leaving, though, Stiles heard Isaac's voice and he paused a second, frowning to himself, because he _swore_ he didn't just hear, "Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad," from the pup. But judging from Derek's pleased smile, he did, and if his heart stuttered a little, well… it wasn't exactly his fault.

After all, it was all just one big joke, right?

Eventually, Stiles got used to the pups- including Lydia, Allison, and even Danny- calling him their mom. He didn't like it- except, maybe he did…- but he wasn't supposed to, remember? Because it's all just one big joke…

...right?

Right…

Stiles becomes stressed though, as time goes on, the pack using the term more often when it earns them reluctant smiles and fond chuckles instead of flinches or dry laughs, and the only reason for that is because Mother's Day is coming up. And just like every year, it was a day Stiles didn't like to dwell too much on- a day that he used to spend doting on his own mom, once upon a time.

Before she died, when he was only just barely a teenager, and left him alone to take care of his dad.

Stiles sighs when he looks at the headstone, rubbing at the back of his neck and trying desperately to keep the tears at bay. "Hey… Mom…" he whispered, kneeling down on the ground and he placed the white lilies on the stone in front of him. "I'm sorry I haven't been around to visit in a while… things got kind of hectic for me. You see… I'm apparently a mom now…" he tried to laugh, but it came out strained and he clutched his hands tightly to his pants, lowering his head. "F-fuck, I don't know what to _do_ , Mom… It's all just a joke, I _know_ it is… I-I mean, it _has_ to be, right? Because I may be Derek's mate… b-but I'm not…

"I don't…" he snorted then and wiped away his tears, "I mean… sure I help Derek take care of them… look after them when I'm there. I help them out when they're hurt or when they need something- it doesn't matter what it is, advice or money or help with school… and even though werewolves don't really get sick, I always take care of Danny or Lydia or Allison when they do and you can't really fault me for _that_ … I'm just… a nice guy. It's… it's how you _raised_ me to be, Mom…" he deflated when his voice broke and he sniffled. "It… it's almost Mother's Day, you know? I… I was thinking about baking some of those special cookies you and I always made every year and… well… i-it's been awhile since the neighborhood has had them, hasn't it?"

Stiles stopped talking then, only for a little while, and he sighed, reaching out to brush his fingers against the engraved letters on the stone, "I… I _miss_ you…" he choked out, finally letting the tears fall without abandon.

And if he stayed longer than he originally planned, well… that wasn't exactly his fault either.

He just lost track of time after finally telling his mother about everything that happened, since his last visit- two months ago.

When Mother's Day had finally approached, Stiles had gotten up early and despite Derek's initial protests, had left Derek's home and made his way towards his.

He'd made his dad a special breakfast, packed him lunch, and sent him on his way with a strained, but no less real, wish of good luck at the station. It was only because of how off his dad always felt when Mother's Day came around and it was Stiles way of easing the burden, even if that meant carrying everything on his own shoulders, so his dad wouldn't have to.

Then he set out to do the day's chores- adding grocery shopping to the list so he could have all the ingredients he needed when it came time to start backing, just like he promised his mom he'd do.

When Scott called for help on the Chemistry homework that was due tomorrow, Stiles was in the middle of said shopping, and if he noted how odd Scott sounded, well, he didn't actually mention it outright, even though he spent a few minutes- after the call- frowning at a sack of sugar.

After he was done shopping, he got another call, from Isaac this time, saying the the poor pup needed help with something at his house.

Confused and a little worried, Stiles put the groceries in the back of his jeep and drove to Isaac's house. But when he got there, Isaac wasn't there, and Stiles was definitely more than worried now. Digging out his phone, he pressed three on the speed dial on his phone- because Derek's was one, and his dad's was number two, and even though _Scott_ should be number three, Isaac's was. But it was only mostly because the pup needed help from Stiles more often than Scott did, anymore, and besides, Scott was mostly found wherever Isaac was, nowadays, anyway. So it didn't matter too much.

When Isaac didn't answer, Stiles became panicked.

It was only after a text from Scott that Stiles relaxed a little, but his confusion and frustration mounted higher and higher. Isaac was apparently okay, so says Scott, but just what the hell was going on?

Getting into his car, Stiles decided to pay a quick visit to Derek's house, wondering if the Alpha knew where the pups were.

"Stiles?" Derek blinked, confused, when he saw his mate exit his car, looking annoyed and frustrated and confused himself. But he noted with pleasure that Stiles seemed to relax when he saw him.

"Derek," Stiles breathed out and walked towards the older man, wrapping his arms around the Alpha before sighing again.

Derek made a small noise in confusion, but didn't hesitate to return the hug- something Stiles was pleased to note, after years of trying to get Derek to be more open about his affection towards him- and only tilted his head slightly to the side instead, "What's wrong?" he asked, his wolf pacing inside him, wanting to know what had his mate so _stressed_.

"Nothing…" Stiles muttered, shaking his head. "I'm assuming none of the pups are here with you?" he added and Derek huffed slightly as he shook his head.

"No, what did they do now?" Derek's lips quirked slightly up in amusement, but he frowned again when Stiles let out a grunt of frustration.

"I was hoping to find out… but I'm not sure I care anymore," he answered and Derek raised an eyebrow in question but Stiles only shook his head, refusing to admit that he knew Derek knew he was lying. Of course he would always care about what was going on with his pups, his pack.

And yeah, okay, he can admit it. He _liked_ being called the Pack Mom. Because at least that _meant_ something, to _him_ anyway, even if it was all just a joke with the actual pups of said pack.

"I better get home though, I have cookies to bake, after all," Stiles pulled away from the hug and looked up at Derek with a small tired smile, "Can I get a kiss goodbye and a promise to see you later?" he asked and Derek smiled back, ducking his head to kiss Stiles on the lips before pulling away to nuzzle at Stiles neck. "I'll… take that as a yes."

Derek chuckled and finally pulled away and gently guided Stiles back to his jeep. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," he promised and Stiles answered back with a grin before getting into his jeep and he drove off, back towards his house, the pups momentarily forgotten.

When he drove up to his house, he parked the car, and went around to the back of his jeep, grabbing out his groceries, and he finally made his way inside.

What he saw though, nearly gave him a heart attack- what happened though, was so much worse.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Stiles startled, when he heard his pack shout at him, the second he entered the house through the front door and it was so bad that he dropped all of the bags, his eyes wide, his heartbeat skyrocketing, and his body trembling. He heard the eggs crack, and barely saw the milk carton spill open, as tears filled his eyes.

The hallway and the living room was filled with decorations and a banner hung from the ceiling. Everyone- excluding Derek and his dad- was there and several emotions passed by so quickly, he didn't know what he felt.

Surprise and confusion- happiness next once he realized what was going on- and then soon that was replaced by sadness and heartache when he remembered it was all just a joke- and then by anger because it was all just _one big fucking joke_.

He knew the second the wolves scented his anger and he trembled, barely able to keep the tears at bay. "Get out…" he said, voice surprisingly steady and calm and Erica's and Scott's eyes went wide. And wasn't that just another bullet to Stiles' heart, because Scott should fucking know better. But of _course_ he was in on it. Everyone apparently was… was Derek too?

"W-what? B-but M-" Erica started and Stiles snapped.

"Don't say it! Don't fucking say it!" he clenched his fists tightly and struggled to keep himself from breaking down. "I was okay with it… a-all of it. I-it was all just a joke, right?" he let out a hysterical laugh and rubbed furiously at his face, before glaring darkly when Scott tried stepping forward. "No! I won't do it anymore! You guys have gone too fucking far! Now get _out_!"

Isaac whined, a high pitched sound and Stiles' heart hurt to hear it, but this was too much… even for him.

Stiles immediately left, taking his keys with him, and he didn't care that the groceries were still on the floor. He just needed to get out, away from the pack, away from his so-called best friend. There was one place, one _person_ , that he knew he could feel ultimately safe with and he drove, without another thought, back towards Derek's house.

When he got there, he wasn't even surprised to see Derek already waiting for him on the porch, worried and antsy and confused, and it was just _too much_.

Stiles immediately threw himself from the car and ran towards Derek, throwing himself into the werewolf's arms, sobbing hard- he wasn't proud of it, that he was bawling like a little kid, but considering what had just happened… that wasn't his fault either.

Derek was startled, of course, but that soon gave way to fierce protectiveness, seeing his mate so _upset_. It wasn't like Stiles, but then, after witnessing previous attacks, he figured out immediately what the trigger had been.

Leading his mate up to their room, he settled in with Stiles until finally, after hours, his mate was sleeping- exhausted and still emotionally hurt from the day's he made sure Stiles was fast asleep, Derek left, determined to find his pack and set things straight.

In the end, it was Isaac that told Stiles everything.

When Stiles woke up, it was in the middle of the night, but Derek wasn't there. Stiffening up, though, Stiles realized what woke him up, and just like the first time, it was Isaac- but this time, the poor pup was lingering by the door, fidgeting and whimpering, not sure what to do.

"Isaac…?" Stiles' voice was rough with sleep and tears and Isaac whined at hearing it, knowing it was their fault.

"I-I'm sorry…" Isaac whimpered again, shaking his head sharply, his eyes flashing gold and Stiles sighed softly before sitting up and he raised the blanket a little- an invitation that Isaac couldn't refuse. Isaac immediately launched himself at Stiles and clutched tightly to the human, ugly tears crawling down his cheeks as he buried his face against Stiles' chest, shaking horribly. "P-p-please don't hate us! I-It's all my fault! I-I didn't mean to hurt y-you, I-I swear!" the pup continued to choke out frantic words and apologies faster than even Stiles could keep up with and Stiles frowned, clutching tightly to Isaac in return.

It was only a few minutes later when Stiles relaxed a little and he brought a hand to pet gently through Isaac's unruly hair. He frowned in thought, continuing the gentle petting and he felt as Isaac started to relax, reduced to a sniffling mess. "It… wasn't a joke…" Stiles murmured, not a question. Not anymore. Not with how Isaac had just reacted.

Shaking his head sharply and frantically, Isaac snapped his head up, eyes wide and fearful and _hurt_ , "N-no! P-please! I-I'm sorry! I-I'll never do it again!"

Stiles sighed and gently pushed Isaac's head back to rest against his chest again and he murmured quiet, soothing noises, quieting Isaac immediately, "It's okay, Isaac," Stiles hummed and Isaac sniffled in answer, eyes closed tight now. "You…" Stiles paused here and he sighed again, deflating before settling fully into the bed and he brought the blanket up, wrapping his free arm and the blanket around Isaac's still trembling form. "You can call me…" he let out a noise of slight frustration before rolling his eyes upward, as if hoping to take strength from the heavens and he suddenly smiled, remembering his mom and he relaxed, tugging Isaac closer to him. "You're my pup, Isaac… it's okay…" he finally finished in a whisper and the noise from Isaac could only be described as complete and utter happiness, that Stiles' heart fluttered and he smiled down at the werewolf in his arms.

Isaac, having exhausted himself, curled against Stiles and smiled, falling asleep to Stiles' heartbeat, "'night, Mom…"

Stiles let out a soft breath and dropped a kiss to Isaac's head, surprised by how easy that simple gesture was, and settled back down to go back to sleep himself.

It was only when he felt Derek crawl into the bed, beside him, one arm under Stiles' head and the other wrapped around both him and Isaac, that he was able to fall asleep. Completely and utterly content for the first time in months.

When Stiles had awoken the next morning, he woke up to the shock of the pack having made him breakfast in bed. Everyone apologized and begged for forgiveness in their own way, but looking at them and then looking down at the still sleeping pup in his arms, with Derek smiling beside him, he decided that there was no need.

"It's okay," he told them, chuckling when Isaac stirred, waking up slowly and snuggling closer to Stiles before he was fully awake, "there's nothing to forgive." he added, dropping another kiss to Isaac's head, before turning to smile at Derek, who had wordlessly dismissed the others- save for Isaac, who was still comfortably curled against Stiles, too content to bother with getting up. "Good morning," Stiles chuckled, and Derek only grinned in answer, before leaning over and planting a gentle, sweet, loving kiss to Stiles' lips.

For once _everything_ was perfect. Completely and utterly _perfect_.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom…" Isaac whispered, even though he was a day late, and all Stiles could do was smile.

-0-

"Hey Mom, Happy Mother's Day," Stiles smiled down at the gravestone, sighing happily to himself, "I know I'm a little late, but you'll have to forgive me… a lot has happened in the last few days. But… you don't have to worry anymore." he finally turned from the grave towards Derek and Isaac and he grinned at them, beyond pleased when Derek smiled lovingly in return and when Isaac practically beamed back at him, "Because I'm finally... _happy_."

And _nothing_ was going to ruin that.


End file.
